


Cupcake

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abusive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Abusive Relationships, Butt Slapping, Cock Slut Eren Yeager, Cock Slut Erwin Smith, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dysfunctional Relationships, Emotional Manipulation, Insane Eren Yeager, Insane Erwin Smith, Insanity, M/M, Mafia Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Memory Loss, Men wearing makeup, Minor Character Death, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Riding, Rimming, Slight Crossdressing, Submissive Eren Yeager, Submissive Erwin Smith, Switch Eren Yeager, Switch Erwin Smith, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Erwin Smith and Eren Jaeger have always been loyal to Levi Ackerman. Always listened, never asked questions, did everything that their lover ordered them to do. Levi did everything for them, protecting and clothing them for years, putting a roof over their heads. They haven't thought of anything, but keeping Levi happy. Without Levi, there would be nothing for them.What begins to happen though when old and forgotten memories begin to intrude to their new way of life? What happens to outsiders that attempt to interfere with Levi's plans? What happens when Levi finds out what's happening with his most loyal and submissive pets?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shit, shit, shit! Hello my fellow readers!! This will be my third story here (and I promise I will be getting When We Cry Rainbows and Avatar: The Legend Of Eren Jaeger updated by the next week.) I wanted to give out my credits to snakemittens for editing this chapter (twice!) to make it as great as it is! I was extremely grateful for her to even take the time to do it. I might just ask her if she could edit this story, because my grammar is complete garbage. Anyhow, I just wanted to give her a thanks and hopefully you all will enjoy it!

Moans spread across the master bedroom, wet slaps echoed through the walls and bounced. It was close to the afternoon as these sexual activities began. Not with a man and woman, but with three men. The sun had peeked inside from the window through the blinds. Still it was dark not a light on. The king-sized bed shook, red velvet sheets were wrinkled, and pillows were scattered on and off the bed as it squeaked in earnest. In the room was the aroma of sweat, hot breathe, filled with the pleasured and squelching sounds of sex. “Levi!” one of men cried, clenching his fists onto the sheets. Levi lay on his back with one man in his lap and the other hovering over his face, both of the men were facing one another. Erwin’s legs were spread out, his hand steady on the raven’s lower abdomen, riding the man like no tomorrow. “Eren! How’s L-Levi’s tongue?” Erwin panted as he nearly bit the skin off his bottom lip. The brunette, however, couldn’t say anything other than uneducated mumbles of pleasure. Eren's body was covered with sweat that slowly slid off his body, feeling like slow raindrops. Erwin wore a weary smirk, damp bangs in front of his field of vision. The blonde's body trembled begging for more. Erwin was slowing down, but Levi wouldn't allow that. The raven's hand made contact with Erwin's behind and left an angry, red handprint. Yelping loudly, Erwin went to the task of bouncing faster on Levi’s cock. “So! Good! Levi!”   
  
On the other hand, Eren was in another world. His vision was blurred and his breath was giving out. Just over a damn tongue. It plunged inside deep inside Eren's hole, slithering and shaking. Making Eren's entrance wet with saliva,adding to the splashing, lewd sounds in the room. Eren’s head flipped back while his hand was placed onto Levi’s chest underneath him. “H-hnngh! L-eh-vi!” Eren was completely into the void. 

 

As for Levi himself, this was regular. Not regular, plain sex like a bored husband with his wife. It was just a regular part of their routine. He loved having sex with his most loyal pets, both of them coming from nothing. A pivot where there was nothing useful for their past life, a life not needed now. They were happy to grovel at Levi’s feet when they got the chance. It was a blissful sensation for Levi, knowing he rescued these poor souls from the abyss of boredom. They should be thankful and they were.   
  
Erwin was getting close, his thighs shaking, vibrating to Erwin’s core. His mouth opened as if he were about to make a warning, only drool escaped as he practically screamed when he climaxed. White ribbons cast onto Eren’s lower half and along Levi’s stomach. Eren had orgasm at approximately the same time as Erwin before matching the pitch of volume in his moan. The two men were a complete wreck, but Levi wasn’t done just yet. His hips bucked into Erwin, while leaving a deep bite mark into Eren’s buttock. Erwin wasn’t even done with his high and he was back into the thrusting movement. He wasn’t complaining. In fact, he was grateful that Levi would even continue with him. For Erwin, it felt like such an honor. Levi’s hips faltered slightly with slower, harder thrusts, a sign that he was almost there. Eren pouted slightly, not getting attention, though in all reality he was thankful to get a break from their third round. Three orgasms were a little too much, even for Eren. Finally, Levi had finished inside Erwin making the blonde squirm a bit in place.   
  
Eren felt a pat on his thigh from Levi. Eren got off of Levi’s face, lying next to him flat on his stomach. Erwin stayed a little longer before sliding off of Levi. Sperm dripped out of the blonde’s hole, down his thigh. He slumped on the other side of Levi, Erwin was exhausted, Eren was spent, and Levi was already in the midst of going to the shower. 

 

“Leaving so soon? Weren’t you planning on staying with us?” Erwin pouted moving (painfully) to the edge of the bed. Sitting on his rear he crossed his legs together.

 

Levi turned around before going into the master bathroom. “Yes…I have business to attend to. You two will stay put until I come back,” Levi explained before resuming his course to the bathroom. Though he stopped before turning around slowly, glaring daggers at Erwin, making him flinch. Levi stormed over to Erwin and snatched a fistful of his hair pulling it to the side. Erwin cried out, catching Eren’s attention as his body shot up, his eyes glimmering with fear. Levi had a nice, tight grip before changing into an emotionless expression. No one could tell what was wrong, no one could tell what Erwin did wrong. Not if they knew his rules, which Eren did. “Who said you had the right to ask fucking questions?” Levi snarled. Erwin was already spilling tears before whimpering. Levi continued, “I didn’t think you had the audacity to ask me questions! Who the fuck do you think you are?”   
  
Erwin quickly tried to recover himself, “I-I didn’t mean to be disrespectful to you in any kind of way! I promise! I’m sorry, Levi, I-I was just tryin’ to tease you, Cupcake!” Erwin looked over at Eren for guidance. Levi’s nails dug deeper inside Erwin’s scalp once Levi glanced over and back at the rule-breaker.   
  
Eren nodded vigorously as he crawled over to Erwin’s side and smiled. “Yes, Levi! I promise that our love, Erwin, didn’t mean to be rude to you in any kind of fashion! Just good ol’ teasing, please don’t hurt him!” There was a slight desperation in Eren’s voice.   
  
Levi looked down at the two of them in disgust. His voice remained calm, which was the scariest part, “After I’m gone, I want you to clean yourselves, make sure food is ready by the time I come back. You know the maid’s food is shit.”

 

Eren repeated his nodding, making Levi huff and disappear in the bathroom, slamming the door. Strands of blonde hair fell onto the bed as Erwin sniffed, crying into Eren’s shoulder. Eren slowly soothed his hand over Erwin’s hair, as he let him cry. “I…I promise to do better. I promise…” Erwin whimpered, blood trickling down his eye from his scalp.

 

Eren rocked Erwin back and forth whispering into Erwin’s ear which made them both smile. “You’ll do better, I’ll do better, we’ll be better for Levi. Always.” It was satisfying when Eren would sooth Erwin and vice versa. Levi was scary, but he only did those things when they needed order. They thought Levi only did this because he was looking after them. They thought, Levi would never do these things on purpose. Levi loved them, he would always look after them no matter what. It didn’t matter what others said or thought, it was them. Just with their Cupcake.   
  
It was only an hour after Levi left as the duo did their makeup. In the background was a little turntable playing Lesley Gore. Eren was brushing his hair with a small smile as he hummed along with the song. “You don’t own me…I’m not one of your many toys…” Eren whispered as he placed his brush down onto the dresser. There were cute, pink curtains on either side of the mirror with plush toys that had knives through their eyes. The dresser was full wood, the top long enough for two parties to get ready. Pink plush stools were under their behinds as Eren swayed his hips in his. Erwin, right beside him, was painting his cherry, red lipstick on. Two bodyguards were outside their door, ready for whenever Erwin and Eren were ready to go out.   
  
Eren’s face was powdered with pink blush, his eyelashes had already been done. Eren’s hair was to his back, beautifully long. He didn’t add any eyeshadow, which was needed time to time. Erwin however, didn’t have too much. Lipstick, mascara, a bit of black eyeliner and he was already to go.   
  
“Hey Eren,” Erwin began as he rubbed his lips together, making the lipstick smear across his lips. Eren perked up turning his head acknowledging Erwin. Erwin looked at the mirror, taking his mascara wand, rolling it up his eyelashes. “Do you ever think Levi hates me…? Do you think he likes you better? Am I ugly?” He felt emotional once again. He tried not to cry because his mascara wasn’t waterproof.

 

Eren’s eyes immediately widened before hugging Erwin. “Of course not! He does love you! He loves you just like he loves me! Okay? Okay. End of conversation. Are you still sad when you broke a rule?”

 

Erwin nodded, taking a deep breathe before working on his other eye.

 

Eren got a bottle of lip gloss and smeared it on his lips. “It’s okay Erwin. We all make stupid mistakes. And that was just a stupid thing you did!” Eren started to laugh hysterically, “So dumb! But we all do stupid things! Stupid, stupid, stupid.” He turned looking away from the mirror to Erwin, he grinned like a madman. “Stop worrying like a little baby! We’re just fine! Don’t be so insecure!” He turned his attention back to the mirror before putting his hair in a ponytail.   
  
Erwin only blushed and smiled. “You’re so kind…” Erwin whispered, standing up as he straightened out his skinny jeans. Eren got up as well, fixing his shorts a bit. Erwin smiled grabbing his purse, “You remember your gun, Eren?”

 

Eren nodded and aimed it at the door. It was filled with bullets and the safety wasn’t on. Erwin cocked his head but grinned wickedly. Eren blasted five bullets through the wall, hearing the bodyguards scream for dear life. “Crazy bitches!” one of them yelled, no doubt it was Nile Dok. 

 

Erwin raised his eyebrows looking over to Eren. The brunette flipped his hair, “No worries, I’ll tell Levi on him.” Eren and Erwin laughed manically together.   
  
  
  
They were taken to the mall escorted with men in black suits as if they were famous. Really, they were just “lovers” of the biggest Mafia Boss, Levi Ackerman himself. Most days Levi would bring the duo along to handle business, but days like these he didn’t need them. The two just got out of Victoria's Secret, a lady by the name of Petra Ral waving them goodbye once they left.

 

“Erwin! You’re going to look so cute with that on! It matches your eyes! Petra definitely knows how to pick out the best lingerie,” Eren complimented. The blonde did a giggle before pulling a bang back.

 

“I hope Levi likes it, this was a really hard blue to find…” Erwin whispered.   
  
Eren jumped in the air like a cheerleader. “Now, don’t you worry, dummy! He’s going to love it!” Another soft smile wore on Erwin’s features. The brunette really knew how to cheer someone up. “Those curvy curves are gonna strike Levi dead when he sees you in that! Man you got more thickness than me let alone chest! He’s gonna be all like, ‘Damn bring that ass on my lap! Lemme me pound it and squeeze those pectoral muscles pleaaaase!’”

 

Erwin laughed wholeheartedly before smiling, “You’re just so sweet, so silly…!” Eren grinned proud of his work to not make Erwin feel any more insecure than he already was. Just an extra boost of confidence.  
  
“EREN!” a person screamed at the top of their lungs. Eren stopped, as well as Erwin and the two bodyguards already having their hands in their suits. “ERWIN!” a figure screamed, coming closer and faster. Eren cocked his head though his own hand was reached to his purse as well as his companion. They didn't know who these strangers were, they had to take precaution. Once they were finally close enough, they could see it was a short man with a blonde upside-down coconut hairstyle. The other was a girl with a red scarf wrapped around her, flourished with long raven hair. She was so similar to Levi, especially with those eyes. They both were drained in tears, as they whimpered their names.

 

“Ma’am,” Nile began, “Sir, I think you ought to back away from these two…”   
  
The mysterious short blonde male clenched his fists. “We’re not leaving without Erwin and Eren! No! It’s…it’s been too long.”   
  
Eren arched an eyebrow. “Do we know you?”   
  
The raven head girl nodded this time, “Yes! I’m Mikasa, and he’s Armin! You’ve been gone for years.” The girl took a step forward but guns were cocked in aggression, indicating the girl to back off. So she did, not having any weapon on her. “Don’t tell me…you forgot…don’t tell me he took your memories!” 

  
Erwin and Eren looked at each other to then say in unison, “Who?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! This is the second chapter and do I have some news for you! I had just added someone (an important someone) on my story! They were actually a big fan of this work in the first chapter and I was a big fan of their work(s): Emperor Levi and his Loyal Slut Eren. It's great and I'm glad we could do this together! But for now enjoy!

The duo stood still as the bodyguards had their hands in suits. Some people being nosey stopped and stared at the tense group. Mikasa gripped her fists looking into their eyes. “Levi, Levi Ackerman took your memories and stole your life from you! Making you live in...in this fucked up fantasy!” Mikasa declared which offended Erwin and Eren.

They were outraged holding their guns in their purses tighter than they did before. Eren was the first to say something. “Who the hell do you think you are to talk about our Levi like that?!” Eren growled taking dangerous steps to them which made the two strangers step back in fear. Erwin joined in.

“Fucking stay away from us, you freaks.” Erwin hissed stalking his heels as he walked around the raven and blonde. Armin was irked by that assumption.

“Freaks?! You should see yourselves! Neither of you ever dressed...like whores!” Armin shouted which Erwin gasped to and made Eren angrier. He took the shorter male by the collar lifting him from the ground with one hand. People stopped as the mall security was trying to charge at them, but stopped by the bodyguards.

Eren looked side to side at the bystanders then to look at Armin who was struggling from the grip. “Talk about our Cupcake like that again...which goes for you…” Erwin looked at Mikasa for Eren as he spoke, “...and we will not hesitate to fucking kill you. Levi feeds us, keeps a roof over our head, a damn saint! You don’t know anything. Don't try us, fucking peasant!”

Eren through Armin across the floor making the blonde stranger crying out as he rolled on the floor. The brunette huffed flipping his hair seeing the girl--Mikasa was it?--going over to her injured friend. Erwin made a frown before shouting, “Fucking cunts!”

Eren made the bodyguards fall back, Erwin was flicking off the crowd cursing at them to mind their own fucking business. They began to walk together, away from the commotion, pissed the hell off. Though, Eren was quick to lighten the mood. “Don't worry about those weirdos, Erwin. Let's get home and show Levi whatcha made of!” Eren laughed, making Erwin smile a bit. As they smiled and walked away, they couldn’t help, but still question who the two strangers were.

* * *

 

Night came in a flash as the hours flew by in anxious anticipation for Levi’s return. Around eleven at night. Erwin opened the door of Levi’s office quietly, trying not to interrupt Levi’s work while still showing off his new lingerie. He got it just to impress his lover and he couldn’t wait any longer to show it off. Eren had already gone to sleep in his shared room with Erwin, but the blond had decided it would be a good way to fully apologize to Levi if he showed him his new outfit.

He never meant to offend him this afternoon and Erwin couldn’t help, but curse himself for the countless time today about what he had said.  _ I’ll do better, I’ll be better for him _ Erwin promised himself as he shuffled into the cold office and gently closed the door behind him.

The two strangers from earlier had shaken Eren and Erwin, so sure they knew the two of them when neither of them had the slightest memory of them. Another reason that Erwin wanted to see Levi right now was reassurance that everything is normal, nothing has changed with them.

As Erwin made his way through the dimly-lit room over to Levi’s desk, he smoothed down the fabric of his silky new two-piece lingerie. The top was a blue corset, little ruffles and designs sewn into the fabric, tightened around Erwin’s chest to make him extra curvy while the bottoms were a matching sheer blue thong, clinging to his cock and exposing his ass.

Erwin smiled at the thought of Levi pulling off the fabric and exploring his body, leaving burning kisses all over his aching skin. Telling him how much he loved him and how perfect he is. How he forgives him for being bad earlier today.

Erwin approached Levi from behind and nibbled his lip nervously before taking a deep breath. He didn’t spend all of this time getting dressed and applying makeup to his eyes, lashes, and lips to simply get scared and run away now.

 

Erwin leaned down and whispered into Levi’s ear, “Surprise, Cupcake~”

 

The man barely reacted, his eyes remained on his computer screen typing out a message to his right hand man about a problem with an arms deal. The only thing Levi did to acknowledge Erwin’s presence is a hand came up and patted the side of his face a few times as if he was a puppy.

Erwin straightened up from his bent over position, shifting from foot to foot.  _ Does...Does Levi not care about me? No, he must just be distracted with work! _ Deciding to show off his new outfit to entice Levi, Erwin walked up and lifted himself onto the wooden desk. Crawling so he laid right infront of Levi’s computer, Erwin tried again. “Hey, Cupcake. How do you like my new outfit?”

This time Levi glanced at him for a moment before returning to his work, too stressed from the meetings he had today to play with one of his pets. Erwin frowned at Levi’s disinterest and moved forward, leaning over his laptop and blocking Levi’s view. “What’s wrong with me, Levi? Why don’t you want me?”

Levi’s eyes flashed and he swung at Erwin, hitting the man and knocking him off the desk in a single motion. “I don’t answer to you, Erwin. If I don’t want to play with you, I don’t have to.” Levi hissed as he stalked around the desk and pulled Erwin up by his hair. “Don’t you dare forget who you belong to. Who owns you. Who you live for. Me.” Levi slammed Erwin’s head into the desk roughly and dropped Erwin at his feet, waiting for Erwin’s response.

The blue eyed boy whimpered at the harsh treatment, laying on the ground motionless for a moment trying to collect himself. “C-Cupcake, I-I...sorry, I’m s-so sorry! I d-didn’t mean it!” Erwin’s eyes began watering and he pulled himself onto his knees, looking up at Levi and begging for forgiveness. “I’m s-sorry!”

Levi watched for a moment before reaching down and pulling Erwin’s chin up to force the pet to look him in the eyes. “Never speak to me like that again. The punishment will be far worse, got it?"

Erwin nodded in Levi’s tight grip fervently, trying to apologize for being such a bad boy for Levi twice in one day. The raven scoffed and gave Erwin a hard kick to the stomach as a firm reminder before dropping his face and returning to the other side of the desk to resume his work.

Erwin laid curled up on the floor, sobs bursting from his lips without permission as pain radiated throughout his form. Shakily pulling himself onto his feet, he limped out of the room, not wanting to anger Levi further. Tears streamed down his face in shame, smearing his mascara and other makeup he had used. Making his way through the large halls of the mansion, Erwin found himself outside of the door for Levi’s room.

He knew he was already in trouble and he shouldn’t push it, but he couldn’t help wanting the comfort of the room. He entered the dark room and made his way over to the bed, sliding into the soft sheets and the plush pillows. The soft fabric smelled like Levi and caressed his skin as he sobbed in distress.

Erwin wanted to be good for Levi. He wanted Levi to love him, but all he seemed good at was overstepping boundaries and getting in the way. Regardless of Eren’s words earlier, Erwin could feel his self-confidence crumble into dust after upsetting Levi like that.  _ Stupid, fucking idiot. Can’t do anything right.  _ “Useless, can’t do anything I’m supposed to do."

 

“Don’t say that, Erwin. Just be better.”

 

Erwin’s head shot up as he heard Levi’s voice respond to his self-deprecating thoughts. The man was behind him, crawling up onto the bed above him, looking at him with a smirk on his face. Erwin shot up in the bed, mouth open to begin apologizing again before Levi hushed him.

“I’ll forgive you for being bad. You wanted me to play with you as an apology for earlier, didn’t you?”

Erwin nodded, wanting to tell Levi how sorry he was, but not wanting to interrupt him and get in trouble for a third time in one day.

“Well, there is still plenty of time for you to apologize now.” Levi murmured in Erwin’s ear, hands pulling back the blanket to reveal Erwin’s scantily-clad form. “Why don’t you show me how sorry you are."

* * *

 

"You’re so big!” Erwin moaned, hands spreading his cheeks for Levi. He was bent over with his ass in the air, hands holding his ass cheeks apart while Levi fucked into him. The man plunged into his shaking form again and again, rocking the bed with his thrusts into his obedient pet.

Erwin's face was a radiant mess. His face blossomed a hot red, his eyes hazing with lust. His makeup even messier than before from the sweat and tears. Forming an illusion of heart shaped orbs. Erwin's hair was scattered every way it could in some formation. Panting like the dog he was, his tongue was out every now and then enjoying the burning sensation of sex itself. “Y-yes! L-Levi!”

Levi had taken his time opening Erwin up with his fingers, making the blond beg for him and his cock. Deciding he was stretched enough, Levi shoved himself into Erwin’s lube-soaked hole, starting a harsh pace and giving Erwin no time to recover.

The submissive trembled on the bed, his ass pulsing with the thrusts he was receiving. Levi’s hand fisted in Erwin’s hair and pulled his head out of the mattress so he could hear all of his pet’s whimpers and moans. Levi's grunts filled the room as well, that tight hole wrapped around his cock was like a dream. Levi usually didn't express how he felt during sex though he'd make the exception for tonight. For Erwin.

Levi's one hand slid to Erwin's puffed pecs that had his nipples perked out. The dominant fiercely pulled them which made Erwin cry into the air. “O-oh fuck! Cupcake, yes! S-so good! I'm going t-to cum! Can I cum? Please?” Erwin begged spreading his cheeks out wider. Levi smirked sighing out smacking his ass leaving a bright red. “Yeah you can you fucking whore...you're mine. Only mine. You and Eren will never leave me.”

Erwin screamed as he nodded in agreement, “Yes, I'll never leave you! I'm yours! Yours!”

Levi’s hips began to stutter as he felt his climax building and he began stroking Erwin’s hard aching cock through his thong. He hadn't taken the outfit off the man, instead fucking him with it on. He had slid the back of the thong to the side as he fucked into Erwin’s waiting form and he quite enjoyed running his hands up and down the sides of the corset.

Erwin’s moans rose in volume as his climax washed over him, soaking the lacey fabric covering his cock. Levi plunged into Erwin’s form once, twice, three more times before he also came, filling Erwin’s hole with his hot cum.

The two of them took a few moments to breath before Levi pulled out of Erwin’s limp form and watched the cum dribble out of his used little hole. Levi smiled, predatory and dark, as he bent down and lapped at the dripping seed. Erwin let out a surprised little moan of overstimulation before pushing his ass back into Levi’s long tongue. Levi slurped up the cum, holding it in his mouth, before he pressed up against Erwin’s body and pulled the boy’s head around.

Levi pressed his lips against Erwin’s, pushing his cum into his pet’s mouth and pulling back. Erwin swallowed the bitter seed and moaned. Levi leaned down once more, kissing Erwin more gently as he laid the spent pet down on the mattress. “Good boy. Go to sleep now, I’ll be here in the morning.” Levi whispered in Erwin’s ear before covering him with a thick blanket, letting him fall into a soothing darkness.

* * *

 

The following morning after Erwin had crawled out of Levi’s bed to shower and change his clothes in his own room, the two boys walked down to the kitchen to prepare omelets for themselves and their lover. Levi entered the kitchen as the two of them finished cleaning up the dishes to find food already waiting for him on the table.

Rewarding their good behavior with a kiss each, the trio sat down to eat together before Levi had to leave for a business meeting. Digging into the seasoned eggs, they sat in contented silence for a few moments before Eren’s head shot up, remembering what had happened yesterday. Levi had gotten home late last night so Eren and Erwin hadn’t been able to talk to him about the two strangers they had seen at the mall.

“Cupcake, something strange happened to me and Erwin at the mall yesterday.” Eren started, wanting Levi’s opinion of the situation. The man looked up at him from his meal, but continued eating, waiting for Eren’s story. “We were leaving Victoria’s Secret when these two strangers just...sprinted over and started talking like they knew us, it was weird. They were acting like we had been old friends or something...”

Levi’s shoulders tensed up slightly and he found it much harder to force his body to swallow the eggs when Eren mentioned two strangers. There were two people that Levi could think of off the top of his head who would be obsessed with his pets like that…

Levi put down his fork and laced his fingers together, looking at Eren and Erwin fully. He needed to know they were telling the truth when they answered this next question. Regardless of the tension he felt building and swirling in his stomach, Levi made sure not to let his nonchalant cover drop, even for an instant. “Describe the two of them to me, I want to know who’s so interested in what’s mine.”

Eren and Erwin blushed happily at being called Levi’s and Erwin decided to hop in and answer Levi. “It was a man and a woman, blond and black hair respectively. The woman was strict-looking and she had pale skin while the man had a bowl cut and blue eyes like mine… it was strange, they kept saying we had been gone for years.

Levi’s jaw clenched that their descriptions. Those two need to stay the hell away from what’s his if they know what’s good for them. Suddenly needing to complete some extra paperwork regarding the new threat to his pets aka two dirty brats who don’t know when to back off, Levi pushed back his chair from the table getting ready to leave.

Eren and Erwin’s smiles fell at Levi’s sudden moves to leave and they stood as well, running after their lover in fear of having made him angry by telling him about the two strangers. They couldn’t manage to fully catch up to him until they reached the front door, breathing faster from the short run all the way from the kitchen.

Erwin nibbled his lip and stepped forward, terrified of getting punished again today for being bad. “C-Cupcake, did...did I say something wrong again?” Erwin barely managed to ask his lover.

Levi finished pulling his coat on before walking over to where Erwin stood shaking. The raven reached up, pulling the blond down gently by the back of his neck until they were eye level. Pressing a fiery kiss to Erwin’s lips, he pulled back with a smirk.

“I’m not mad at you. You did the right thing by telling me about them and what happened. You’re a very good boy, Erwin.”

Erwin’s face lit up and he smiled as Levi walked over to Eren and repeated the passionate liplock and thanks for the information. The two of them were left with idiotically large smiles on their faces as Levi opened the door to leave. Turning in the doorway, Levi looked at the two of them and left them one last order before exiting the house.

 

“Until I say so, don’t leave the property without me. It’s not safe for you two out there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please, please, please, give us feedback! We crave and live off of feedback! Comments, kudos, bookmarks, and more comments! Tell us our errors, tell your favorite part! Feedback! We'll see you in the next chapter (≧∇≦)/


	3. I'm so very sorry

Blue and I had very much loved this story, although, it's been months since we had any contact. And frankly for me, I, have fallen out of the AoT fandom. Personal and interest reasons. Although, we had loved your support, and your fiery spirit and edginess for this story. Although, sadly, we both fallen out of love with it. Again, thank you so much for your love and support. This includes with the rest of my AoT stories. Although I've taken a thing with BatSuper. I'll probably be making stories about them.  That are actually completed.


End file.
